


Summer Boys

by Fenris_Wolfe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Chinese, Couple, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhwa, Rainbow, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris_Wolfe/pseuds/Fenris_Wolfe
Summary: The story of He Tian and Mo, after they have graduated and started a life together.Summer heat not enough for their passion....Neither in the past nor now....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own the art or the characters, all these characters copy right belong to Old Xian. This is just a fan fiction spin off from original story. Do support the artist who created such adorable creatures.

                    Salvatore, you can def be my baby blue

                   Be my Mafiosi rock n roll high...

The noon day sun is high up in the sky, It is so blue and tranquil, not a single cloud in sight. 

Mo Gaung Shan, in white shirt and khaki pants with an apron over, the typical uniform of a café, is wiping down the tables since the busy lunch time rush is over and no more customers till evening; he is taking his leisure time. Inside the café, the air conditioner is on so it is not that obvious how hot this summer is. Outside, even though the breezes do nudges and pass through, they not kind enough to cool and soothe the heat on body. Just how hot this summer is going to get? 

Clicking his tongue, Mo pulls out a chair and plops himself down, leaning back in the chair as he stares out to the street. Since the café is not located on main road but near family houses, it sure is quiet and no annoying cars to ruin the view. The wind whistles through the trees, making them sing along in harmony with its tunes. 

Even though the heat is making him sweat, he kinda enjoys it, the quiet and warm atmosphere. It makes one really comfortable and sleepy. He let out a yawn and throws his feet on the table. It has been a while since he gets to feel this peaceful; he been juggling with multiple part time jobs since he finished high school so rarely get a chance to have a proper rest. And also when he does get free time, it gets mess up by that annoying bastard. He grimaces as the image of the devil, He Tian, interrupted his peace of mind. 

He takes out a cigarette and lights it, the smell of tobacco quickly blows up in the air. Slowly he takes a puff and let out an opaque ball of smoke. Even though he doesn't want to be reminded of him, it can't be helped since even the brand of tobacco they smoke are the same. His mood was quite good a minute ago, now it's all mess up. Whenever he thinks about him, his heart thumps almost painfully fast and pins and needles pricks all over his skin. 

That obscene guy. What is so good about him? He'd talk shit about how adorable he is and tease him till he becomes so angry he turns tomato red. His hands would wander, touch him all over and makes him weak and putty. And things get quickly escalated with that guy. "What the hell am I thinking?" Mo blushes, can't believe he was actually thinking about him and those stuffs. I can't let myself delusional like this. He reminds himself and put away the cigarette. Yes, he can't let it go to his head, after all there is no way He Tian is serious about him. He just likes to toy with him and bully him, also their bodies are pretty compatible, that's why they are still together even after high school. 

Letting out a sigh, he leans back and gazes out at the sky. Summer, huh? How long has it been since the last time they meet anyway? Not since this summer started. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, the painful squeeze inside his rib cage deny his wishes. When they were younger, summer used to be the getaway, an escape from noisy people and everything. But now...  
"That dumb bastard must got tired with all this." he mumbles to himself, not realizing his own words are making his face contorted in sorrow.  "Well, it used to be a little fun." suffocated, he put his arm over his eyes. "I really Hate summer." Even though he refuses to, his mind still wanders to wherever they want. To the very first summer, they spent together. The summer which brings back the vague memories of passion burning through the bodies, the scent of lust mixing in sweats and the scorching passion and desires they shared for each other. The summer he had tried but can never forget


	2. Part 1

It was the Summer of the last day of high school, he still remember the cicadas being noisy in broad day light, which was strange to him because he has never been to a summer house, let alone see it. 

It was as hot as today; he remembered his school T shirt soaked in sweat. He Tian dragged him to his car, the moment he stepped out of the classroom. It was so fast, he didn't even have time to argue or protest or even ask where they were going. He Tian was as usual laid back and smirky, all cheerful, saying that he had notified his mother about the trip and she gave her approval. Mo remembered him completely speechless about the situation that he gave up without putting up a fight. 

Like that he was taken to one of He Tian's brother summer houses on the outskirts away from the city. He sat on the lawn chair, in white shirt and shorts he borrowed from He Tian, fanning himself with a book. 

It was really quiet, unlike the city, all he could hear was the wind, the trees, the cicadas and the sound of He Tian's footsteps, as he busied with whatever in the house. Oh wait; there was one more sound, thump, thump, thump, the sound of his heart. Knowing that there was only two of them in the house and no one else, made him really conscious of the situation.

May be it's just the summer heat getting to his head. He stretched himself on the seat and let the relaxing breezes carry him into dreamland. But it was immediately interrupted by sudden cold on his face. "What the..." almost jumped out of the seat, he yelped. He Tian smirked his devilish smile; he purposely touched a Popsicle to Mo's face. "So rude, I just come here to give you something to cool down." He said still poking the Popsicle at Mo's face.

Irritated and embarrassed, Mo snatched the Popsicle and gave him the cold shoulder. "You can give it in normal way, you piece of shit." He mumbled, chewing on the Popsicle quickly. It does cool down a bit, he thought to himself but not saying out loud.

He Tian was standing beside him, in his shorts and white shirt, with a Popsicle in his mouth. Mo sneaked a few glances at him, thinking what was so different between them that He Tian looked so intimidating. Height? Money? Looks? Well, he does lack in every aspect so why the hell was he wondering about it in the first place? Discouraged by his own thought, Mo became more quiet.

"Aaa...this weather is such a hassle." He Tian let out a loud exclaim and took off his shirt. Wide eyed, Mo stared at him and before he realized what was happening, He Tian was already lying between his out stretched legs with his head nudging against his chest. "WHAT THE FKKK...." Mo screamed, pushing the devil off of him. But to no avail, he readily gave up after a few tries.

"Don't be stingy, little Mo. Sharing is caring. Let me rest on you." He Tian said with a smile, as he touched Mo's thigh, messaging it teasingly. Gritting his teeth against the Popsicle, Mo glared at him. "You fucker, don't think I'm not gonna strangle you if you keep on playing." "When was I playing? I am always serious." He Tian protested, still not letting his hands stop in their motion. 

Mo swatted away his hands only to get his hands caught within his grip. "Serious? Don't make me laugh. You just playing around cuz chicks bore you." Even though he intended to refuse him with harsh words, each words scraped inside his chest just as painful. He Tian entangled his fingers with Mo's and gripped it so tight, Mo let out a groan. 

"Stop it." "Why? You really think I am here with you because I am tired of women?" He brought the hands to the lips and gently nibbled at them. "Rest assured. I have not turned gay." Still keeping his playful thing with Mo's fingers, he rose and faced Mo upfront. 

Blushing from ear to ear, Mo tried to keep his face grumpy and stern but failed when He Tian's face was inches away from him and he couldn't do anything more than turn his head side to side under his siege. "Then...stop doing this kinda of shit." He let out a stammering speech, wiggling his way out from He Tian's tight grip. "What kind of shit?" He Tian asked his face cold, all serious. 

'This kind?" He lean in and kissed Mo's forehead. "What are you...."embarrassed Mo shouted at the top of his lungs and tried to break free from the embrace. "You asked. I delivered. You know little Mo." He Tian's face got closer again, he could feel his hot breath on his skin and the scent of He Tian's cologne and sweat all musky and surprisingly sweet dulling his sense by minute. 

"I am gay, only for you." With that, He Tian licked Mo's lips, making the other party dumbfounded and exploded into red tomato. "You...you..." Mo trembled in his embrace, surprised by both his words and his action. 

For a virgin who has never kissed before, he was stumped. "And I know you know too. So what are you afraid of?" He Tian asked, wrapped his legs around Mo's waist and pinned him down under his weight. He ran his hands up his shirt, enjoying the feel of firm and warm skin against his palms. Mo shivered at his touch. The weather was extremely hot but it was nothing compare to the fire burning inside his chest. 

He felt like his heart gonna jump out of his mouth. "I am not afraid of anything..." he turned his head to the side, trying to avoid direct contact with He Tian's eyes. 

"I know you are a lot of things but I didn't take you for a liar." He Tian said; the chill in his voice enough to cut a person. Mo flinched realizing what he said somehow hurt him. But never in his life has he felt this vulnerable and truly, it scared him. He was afraid to let another person see how broken he was inside. How scared he was of being judged unworthy to hold onto this hand. He had faced scrutinizing from people for a long time and none of it hurt him anymore but the single thought of He Tian coming to realize how different the life they were leading and gonna left him behind, tortured him. 

If he was going to end up being just another nobody to him, he wanted to remind strangers and have nothing to do with each other. This way it wouldn't hurt as much. He Tian watched the colors shifting on his face for a while and somehow got the gist of what was troubling him.

Honestly this bastard was too damn cute. He knew even though he acted tough, deep down he really was fragile and has a lot of scars that refused to heal. Whenever he saw the troubled expression on his face, he just wanted to rip apart his shell and exposed him to the air. And let him know no matter what he would always be there for him.

But first he needed to face the reality by himself. Letting out a sigh, he let go of Mo and swung his feet off the chair, shot up to his feet. "All this running and chasing aeound is tiring me out. May be you just don't see me the same as I do after all." Shrugging his shoulder, he started to walk away.

Hearing the words he has always dreading about, Mo was stoned in place. Time seemed to slow down, numbing the body and let the words swirled endless in his head. See, this is what I been worry about this whole time. Good, it ended before even started. He wanted to let out a laugh but there was no air inside his lungs. The words he had typed out in his head got caught inside the throat, making it hard for him to breathe. 

If I let him go now, everything up till now will end. The hand that always holding onto him would disappear. The comrade who stood by his side no matter what would be no more. Their paths would go back to how it was before, untwined, unmet. Wouldn't that be good? It would...it really would...but...

Lunging forward, he grabbed onto He Tian's shirt, startling the other party. "What the..." He Tian was almost stumble backward, but he steadied himself and turned to see Mo grabbing onto his shirt with his face red and eyes brimming with tears. "I...it's not that. It's not like that..." His words are all jumbled. 

He Tian although bubbling with joy inside, put on indifferent face and squat down so that they were eye leveled. "What is? Speak clearly or I won't know." He held his hand tight in his and stared straight into his eyes.

Fighting back the embarrassment and tear, Mo too met his eyes straightforward for the first time. "You and I are different. I'm not some smart rich shit like you and honestly I don't want to be one. But right now, you are having fun that's why you are sticking around. When you have enough fun, you gonna realize it and gonna..." he couldn't let the last part out, the words somehow got stuck in his throat. He Tian sighed, just how adorable this guy gonna get. 

"That's why...you shouldn't bother much with me from the s...oww" his speech was cut short by an exclamation. "...why did you flick me, you bastard? I am being serious here." He Tian flicked his forehead hard, leaving a red imprint between the brows. "Don't just assume stuff by yourself. Your brain is no good to think too much." "You mocking me openly now, you shit?" Mo roared, still rubbing his forehead.

"Do you think you being pissed poor or your bad mouth or your attitude going to bother me? For those groundless reason you think I gonna leave you? How shallow do you think I am?"

Mo turned to the side and mumbled, "Real shallow nasty bastard." He Tian grabbed his face by the chin and made him face him. "If it is you, I can accept anything. I already told you. I am gay only for you. There's no way I gonna ever let my procession taken away. What' mine is mine, for life."

Mo's face was bright red, even the tip of his ears were vermillion. He Tian planted a kiss on his lips, "Keep that in mind and become mine already." He dragged Mo down from the chair in one swoop motion and pinned under him in lightning speed.


	3. Part 2

Mo Gaung Shang stared, overtaken by surprise, at the man on top of him with wide eyes, after spitting out embarrassing stuff that was totally out of his character and being teased around by He Tian like a sack of potato, would do that to a person. 

"You bastard what are ..." before he could finish the sentence, his lips were sealed by a forceful kiss. Thrown over the edge, he started wiggle under him but He Tian was much stronger than he was. He pressed down on Mo and licked his lips, urging the two trembling lips to part. Encouraged by the wetness, Mo opened his mouth to argue but taking every opportunity give to him, He Tian drove his tongue inside.

The feeling of soft and warm foreign enemy stirred something strange inside Mo's. It probed every part of his mouth, entangling with his tongue, licking from the roof of the mouth to the teeth, there was no place left unsullied. Even though Mo was a virgin, never kissed before in his life, he could tell He Tian was real experienced. That alone somehow annoyed him. 

When they parted after a while to catch air, Mo's head was too fuzzy, his eyes were losing focus and he felt like floating on cloud nine. His bones were like jelly and strength was nowhere to be found. He Tian although he was the one pulling the reins, except for sweat dripping down from his skin because of strenuous exercise in hot weather, there was no change. He was as composed as usual.

 

 He took in the sight of the other man, disheveled and taken over by euphoria, and felt pleased and satisfied. With a smirk, he licked his lips, tasting the lingeringtaste of Mo's lips. "You are too fking adorable. Who would guess the baddest Yankee of our school is this indecent when aroused?" His words poked at the last string of his already thin temper. Gathering up what little strength he could muster up, he sprung up pushing He Tian at his chest. "How much more do you want to ridicule me? There should be a limit." 

His voice was trembling so much with anger and embarrassment. He turned to the side, hiding his tear stained face,wiping his lips with his unsteady hands. Never in his life, had he felt this disgusted with himself. How could he feel such pleasure being toy by him? Unknown to himself, tears broke loose the dam and fall down the cheeks. 

He Tian was surprised by his sudden outburst but even more so now, so he just sat across from him, stunned in place. True, he enjoyed teasing him , made him putty in his hands but now seeing him trembling like a little chick in tears,he felt exhilarated beyond his imagination. But at the same time, he felt immerse warmth and love he never thought he'd be able to feel in his life. 

Slowly, he crawled toward him, like approaching a stray cat; He Tian stroked his slightly red cheek, tracing the tears with his finger. "I'm not doing this to ridicule you. How can you even think that?" Pulling him with both his hands,he turned Mo to face him, Unwillingly, Mo struggled but it was of no use.Locking their eyes, He Tian inched his face forward till their noses touched each other. 

Mo stared back into the pitch black orbs that never failed to mesmerize him with their fierce and lustrous gleam and even though it was so intimidating he couldn't look for a long time, it always made him feel safe and sound. "I've never lie to you. Do you think I gonna start now?" Their faces were so close,one breathing other's breath. Mo felt like his blood was boiling inside,rushing through his body like lava, making him burn inside out in ecstasy. 

HeTian grabbed his hand place it on top of his chest. Under his palm, the other body felt warm, slightly damp from sweat. The heat was strong enough to seepthrough the fabric and entered his palm but what made Mo's face fumed into red vermillion was the fast thumping rhythm vibrating from inside. He could feelthe heart beating like crazy, like a stampede and soon, his own begun to catchup with it.

Even though he was pissed off, he didn't actually think He Tian was be littling him but now the proof was laid in front of him, couldn't helpbut feel unbelievably fulfilled and pleased. "Now you believe me?" He Tianasked, watching the colors shifting on his face. Mo Gaung Shang was a man offew and vulgar words but he was also honest to a fault. Even though he still feltreluctant, he couldn't lie blatantly to his face. So gave a slight nod as response and unconsciously gripped tight on He Tian's shirt. 

Pleased by Mo's action, He Tian pulled him harshly forward and whispered slyly into his ears, "Thenlet's continues. I don't like waiting." Wide eyed, Mo stared at him in fright.He Tian chuckled, towering over him again. "Worry not, little Mo. Just be obedientand I'll show you heaven." He lean in and kissed his eyes tenderly, then from the top,started placing kisses, on his forehead, on eye lids, along his cheeks, his chin and ended a soft peck on the lips. By then Mo has completely entered his tarp,whimpering softly as He Tian occupied his lips again. 

The same volcanic heat rose inside him as their tongue tangled, this time not as fanatic as the first time, but more intimate. He could feel his tongue roaming inside the cavity, sodeep, so tenacious, not giving him a rest. It was so long and sometimes, heforgot to breathe through his nose and ended up with tears brimming at thelashes. 

He Tian enjoying himself devouring his mouth as he pleased, started to lethis hands wander all over Mo's body. He stroked his head gently, feeling the friction of fine hair against his palms before silding down to stoke the redden ear lobe teasingly. Mo whimpered against his mouth but immediately stopped himself. "Oh? Didn't know little Mo's ears are sensitive." He Tian moved into take the poor lobe in his mouth. Mo surprised by his own body, moaned bitterly as not onlythe lobe but even the curves and deep canal was teased and licked helplessly. 

He traced downward along his neck, leaving kiss marks. Unable to resist, he nibbled at the Adam's apple and sucked hard, making the man under him let out a muffled gasp. His other hand was busy unbuttoning the shirt while the other snaked its way inside and copped a feel of naked skin. By then the sun was atits highest, peering out the unruly behavior of the two through sailing clouds.Summer breezes nudges pass them making Mo shivered when they brushed against his now bare chest. 

He Tian took off his shirt and threw it elsewhere eliminating every restriction one by one. Mo stared at the half naked man straddling him, the clean cut jaw, straight and powerful neck, prominent yet elegant clavicles and well toned and tight body, somehow he felt like looking at a Gravure underwear model. Hi eyes travelled long his taut muscles and stopped when they fell on unusually bulging shorts. 

His face flushed bright red and immediately averted his eyes. He Tian knew what was wrong and chuckled. "Naughty Mo, what are you thinking?" He leaned forward bringing their chest close. "It's not only me you know." He whispered the words and brought Mo's hand to his owncrotch. Pressing both of their hands on already hardening member, he smirked, "Your lil buddy is excited as well. Feel it." 

Mo Gaung Shang's face couldn't reach to brighterred than this. As he felt his own erection threatening to break out of briefs.What on earth happened to my body, he thought inwardly, shame and fear rampaged through his mind but there was also undeniable fire of lust mixed within. 

HeTian kissed his collarbone and bit down on it a bit hard. The distracted man was drawnback in by the sharp pain which soon eased as He Tian planted kisses and suckedon the place. Mo Gaung Shang wasn't as pale and fair as women but underclothes, his skin was paler than average man. When glanced upon the marks He Tianleft on his body were like a stream of red neon against his skin.


	4. Part 3

"I wouldn't have guessed your nipples to be inverted." He was sweating profusely but his face ,apart from slight flush, not very flustered but inside, every minute indulging in the other's man body made the lust burn and desire flamed through his skin. His slightly parted eye filled with desire, sweat forming a thin glistering film over his disheveled body, lips red and swollen, bite marks adorning pale skin and now cute and inverted nipples, made his mouth water, rationality on its last string.

"Let see if I can suck them out, may be they will become perky like girls?" smirking at Mo who was too breathless to retort, he dove in to kiss the shy nubs. Mo Gaung Shang groaned as he scraped his teeth against the sensitive place and twisted in his arm. "It fking tickle, stop it." He push the other man's head, tried to scoop away. He Tian smiled a big smile and pinned him down harder. "Don't mind, don't mind. I will work hard. Will get better soon." "Nobody need you to work hard...ah..." 

He Tian licked the areola, circling the red nub with his tongue, lapping his saliva occasionally teasing the slit with tip of his tongue. Mo Gaung Shang at first feeling nothing but ticklish, now twitching from time to time whenever He Tian's tongue graze against the inverted nubs. Smacking his lips as though he just had a delicious meal, He Tian muttered delightfully, "How stubborn. Were you a mule in your past life?" Mo shot him a dead glare and his knee jerked upward to He Tian's stomach. The latter caught his intention and stopped it with a hand before it slammed against his stomach and probably sent him flying. 

"Tsk, Tsk, feisty. Don't be Naughty little Mo." "Die, you jerk' Mo said through rasped breaths, his face pink flushed. He Tian's lips curved into an evil smile and with force, he spread his legs apart, buried himself onto his chest. This time, less gentle. He took in the whole areola and sucked so hard, MO couldn't hold in but let out a loud moan. "Get...off...ah..." He tried his best to push away but the man wouldn't budge an inch. He Tian's other hand groped the other breast while another free hand travelled down to his crotch. 

It was already hard way before but now the tent was a lot tightened and spotting a damp over the clothes. He Tian's hand massaged the swelling and felt the flesh twitching in his hand with much joy. "No..." Mo shook his head as though it'd make a difference. "Well, what do you know..." He Tian said with a victorious smile and blew his hot breath on Mo's now perked up nipple. "What beautiful red it is...: he said and gave the nub a gentle lick. Mo Gaung Shang, very sensitive to being with, now experienced electric current run through his body and his back arched as though convulsing. His lower part too jerked and the dampness tripled. 

"Wow, my lil Mo like it at the nipples don't you." He Tian smiled a very warm and gentle smile which soon spread into his usual smirking one, as he bend down to taste his lips. He has finally got his prey where he wanted even though his eyes still flashing rebellion, he knew best. The body wasn't listening to the owner wishes. He leaned in as though to kiss him. Unknowingly, Mo opened his mouth to welcome the kiss but He Tian stopped mid air, left Mo hanging in the air. 

"Why don't you suck on this?" He Tian put two of his fingers in mouth. Mo being shamed over and over, now figured it was his chance to return the favor and decided to take a chomp out of his fingers. He Tian realizing his intention, immediately grabbed onto Mo's jewels. "Don't you dare, lil Mo. unless you never want to use these again in your life." He gave a hard squeeze, making the other man yelped out in pain. "Suck them, lil Mo. Be good." He Tian gave a stern order with a dead glint in his eyes. Mo gulped down his rebellious words and grumpily, latched onto the slender fingers.

He Tian satisfied, played with his nipples, giving them tight squeezes in between flicks and massages, making Mo twitched with every action. His fingers toyed with his tongue, making itself wet and damp. Although he was against his order, after a while being stirred his unknown emotions over and over, Mo began to enjoy it a little. He Tian satisfied with himself withdrew his fingers, tracing the saliva down his chin and spread on his chest and nipples. Drool slide from corner of Mo's mouth, the scene was so indecent, it made He Tian shivered in much delight.

He pulled Mo's pants off and threw it over his head. "The hell..." Mo yelled, clamping his legs together, his whole body flushed in pink from embarrassment. He Tian grabbed his hand and peel off from hiding his lively manhood. He had never though seeing another man's naked body would make him so horny to the point, he could cum if he would let it go to his head. He leaned forward and took Mo's erect member in his hand. The thing twitched from his touch, Mo moaned and tried to break free from his hand but there was little he could do and every time he struggled it just egged on He Tian's excitement. 

Spreading Mo's own saliva on the top, he massaged the head, clear fluid leaked indecently. "It's so cute like you, lil Mo. You like it at the head don't you?" saying he stroked harder, watching every little changes in Mo's expression and taking them all in as his trophies. Mo writhed in pleasure under him; he tried best to withstand the waves of ecstasy trying to throw him over the border of rationality. He Tian noticed his struggled and chuckled. "You are one stubborn fker. But..." He lowered his own pants and freed his erection from restriction. 

The thing flung out, veins pulsing along the length, he too was on very last line of defense. Bringing the two together, he started to stroke them earnestly, finally letting his guard down and drowning in lust. Mo bit hard on his lips, keeping the moans in check but seeing He Tian's face too flustered with desire and his hard member grinding against his own, didn't help his restraint. Plus the sound of flesh against flesh and the soft squishing sound made him dizzy. 

He Tian reached down and kissed hard, driving his tongue deep inside Mo's mouth. Mo could no longer hold onto rationality, gave up on keeping his posture and flung his arms around He Tian's shoulder. The action made He Tian stunned in surprise and he halted his way. "Lil Mo..." Mo flushed bright red, braced himself and whispered in his ears, "More..." the single word threw every control He Tian had and the man let out a laugh. "You...you are too much." Giving their erections a squeeze, he smirked, "Do not regret." Mo' lips curved into a wicked smile, "Bring it on, pretty boy." 

This time, he was the one initiated the kiss, entangling their tongues in a frenzy, He Tian stroked harder and harder. After several hundred strokes, Mo finally gave in letting a loud moan escape his lips. White sticky fluids fly off into He Tian's hands. Feeling the stickiness on his skin, He Tian said, "This is thick. Lil Mo the monk." His was still so hard, even the sight of it was painful. He tugged at the tuft of hair on Mo's groin, making the other man, half conscious from waves of pleasure, moaned loud.

He spread Mo's cum on his member and stroked it a few time. "I have to cum at least once before entering your cute hole." Not waiting Mo to reply, he lifted his legs and pushed his erection between his thighs. Mo stared at him wide eyes, not comprehending what he was trying to do. "Tighten your thighs, Mo." Slapping on his buttocks, He Tian threw, Mo's legs on his shoulder and started rocking his hips. Finally catching up with the state of things, Mo was embarrassed beyond his understanding. "Oh god..." giving up on everything, he just followed He Tian's instructions. 

He Tian's hard member rubbed against his tired member, each friction made him whimper and soon it became lively again. He Tian feeling the ecstasy so much, he gave no qualms to Mo's whimpers, just focus on releasing his threatening to burst desire. Every time he rocked his hips, the sound of flesh striking against another drowned out the sound of critters singing under the sun's scorching heat. Both covered in sweat and the heat of lust could stand equal to that of summer. He Tian let out a groan as he finally reached climax, white jizz fly onto Mo's abdomen. 

Mo couldn't help but felt a bit happy as He Tian's ever composed façade broke down and disheveled. "...think that'd be enough." Catching his breath, He Tian scooped up his cum and showed it to Mo. 'You..." Mo couldn't even finish his protest, He Tian's hand reached down to his opening in the back. Sudden wetness made Mo twitch and fear crept inside. "He Tian...let stop here..." He tried not to sound pitiful but failed, making He Tian's sadistic side flared up. "Don't be scared. I will be gentle." "Yea right." Not believing a single word, Mo fought back the tears as He Tian's finger coated in his cum, wiggle its way into his tight opening.

The feeling of stretching was uncomfortable, but it lessen when He Tian massaged his half harden member in front. "Sto..p...'' "Bear with me a little. It will get better. I think..." He Tian winked at him which granted him a tug at his head. Mo pulled his hair and shouted. "You think? The fk is with you...You don't even know how to do it and you try to trick me into it?" his voice shaking a little. He Tian chuckled, "Of course this is my first time with a man. I have never looked at another man with this kind of intent before. You are the only one I want to do this with." His sweet nothing made Mo's anger settle a little. 

He Tian kissed his stomach and said, "I'd never hurt you, lil Mo. Trust me." Trust you my ass. Mo cursed him inside but even though he acted tough, he had long surrendered himself. He Tian worked hard on trying to ease his backside. The tight hole pulsed around his finger, now digging deep inside. "It feels so hot inside you" licking his lips, he put two fingers in. Mo groaned, his breathing quickened and his body tensed a little. " Don't be scared lil Mo. Relax." He Tian cooed, his stroking became quicker. Mo being thrown between pleasure and pain, was on verge of losing conscious. He Tian too trying his best to stay calm but every time his insides clamped down on his fingers, he just wanted to drive his erection into him and slam it hard.

But he knew he couldn't bear to hurt him so tried his best to keep in check. "I am putting another finger in Mo." Third finger entered with a bit of difficulty but this time when he twisted his finger, Mo let out a loud moan, unlike the previous groans. "What..What.." tears streaked down Mo's eyes as he felt unbelievable pleasure course through his body. "Oh, it's here?" He Tian pressed hard on the soft swelling inside and Mo's body convulsed, his member too jerked, white fluid spurted out. "You came?" Mo couldn't reply him but trying to catch his breath. He Tian could no longer control himself and withdrew his finger abruptly.

Mo yelped from sudden action and the emptiness made it a bit uncomfortable, his hole twitched from anticipation. He Tian swallowed a handful of saliva, blood had rushed to his groin so much, even though he cummed once, it was swollen so much, as though he didn't. He put his erection at the opening, feeling the friction of the hole against his sensitive tip with much excitement. "Mo I gonna put it in, try to relax." He said and slowly rolled his hips forward. Mo was tired and couldn't even put up a fight, groaned in pain as the head started to breach through the entrance. It was so much bigger than he expected, biting down on his lips, he tried to keep in the cries as the attacker inched forward. 

He Tian struggling hard to control his desire, tried best to advance slowly. "It's so tight." He too wasn't having easy time as the hole clamped down hard on his member. But the heat inside was too much for him to handle and he rushed trying to engulf himself in that addictive heat. Suddenly he felt something ripping and as he feared, the entrance was torn a little and blood flowed out. Immediately he stopped his action and realized Mo was trembling. He bit his lips so hard, they were bleeding. He Tian couldn't help but felt hurt inside. He hugged Mo tight and brushed his lips on his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush. Let it out..." His fingers stroked his lips, trying to ease the pain. "Let out. It'd be bearable that way." Mo didn't realize he was crying or that his lips were bleeding, the pain from his backside was so much, he felt it gonna tear him apart. He hiccupped when He Tian planted kisses on his face and stroked his lips. "I will pull out so don't cry anymore." He Tian whispered into his ears, and kissed the ear lobes tenderly. Even though it hurt so much that he felt like dying, he didn't hate it. Mo grabbed He Tian's hand, and with much difficulty, "Don't. ...Don't pull out.'' 

He saw how He Tian looked when he entered him and that sight of He Tian's face contorted in pleasure and the knowledge of it was him making him lose control, made Mo Gaung Shang happy and giddy inside. And he wanted to see that face again. He Tian smiled tenderly, stroking Mo's head. "Fine, don't regret later. I am not gonna stop anymore." Even though he dared him, he didn't quicken his pace. Slowly, inch by inch, he sunk himself inside Mo's, while attending the other man earnestly. He was worried as with every thrust, the wound bled more but found Mo's erection didn't lose. 

After a few thrusts, he was completely buried inside Mo, who was now letting out loud moan without restraint. He Tian traced his finger at the place they were joint together, even though the wound was bleeding still and staining his thigh, he felt so fulfilled and pleased. He now got this man, this blood was proof, the contract that bonded them. Mo was stretched beyond his comprehension, drowning in pain and pleasure so much, he couldn't even think straight when He Tian leaned in and bit his ears. "Mo Gaung Shan...' He licked his ears and made him look at him. 

Mo stared at the other man, surprised he called him by his full name. "I love you." His voice was raspy and even faintly shaking as he gazed into Mo's clearly surprised eyes. "Stay with me always. Forever." He touched their forehead together and closed his eyes, as though he feared to look at him. Mo felt like crying, the words rung in his ear, vibrating their way to his heart. He cupped He Tian's face in his hands and made the other man looked at him. For once in his life, he saw He Tian looking vulnerable and even pitiful. The thought made him want to laugh but he was too sapped of energy for such behavior. 

Instead he smiled and kissed He Tian. "Me too. I love you." He whispered the words against his lips and embarrassed turned his head away. He Tian as though brought back to life by lightening, rocked his hips forward without a warning. A sharp cry escaped Mo's lips but it didn't end there. He Tian drove himself fast and hard, holding the other man tight in his arms, not caring the pleads and cried from him. Tears fell down Mo's face as he cried in pain and pleasure, he saw black and blue behind his eyes. His body bucked under He Tian's repeated assault and he wanted nothing more than run away but instead, he hugged He Tian tight, holding onto him like a life raft. 

He Tian couldn't stop, he feared if he stopped he gonna cry. There was so much happiness stirring inside him, he couldn't calm himself down. Where is the usual composed self? He kissed Mo fervently and bit his lips, drawing blood. He wanted to eat him and swallow him whole. May be that way the hunger inside would subsided. Through his never ending thoughts, he faintly heard Mo's shout as he climaxed. This drew him back, holding the man tight, he felt his body convulsed in pleasure and his eyes lost focus. Letting go of himself, after a few thrusts, he dug himself into deepest part he could reach and released. Mo groaned as the hot jet filed his insides, he has no energy to make a peep as He Tian stumbled on top of him. The pressure was enough to break his back but somehow it felt complete. 

He Tian pulled himself up suddenly, his eyes red, tears hiding behind the lashes. "If you dare leave me in future, I will kill you, Mo Gaung Shang." How childish. To think he looked cool before, Mo thought inside. He reached out and touched his cheek. "Likewise, jerk.'' His voice tailed off and could no longer hold onto his consciousness anymore....He heard He Tian saying something but he couldn't hear it anymore. The summer breezes stroked his face and soon he was carried off into dreamland.

Gulping down a handful of saliva, Mo stirs uncomfortable in his seat. That was their first time together, the first summer they spent as couple. He remembers that whole summer went away in blink of an eye, them humping like bunnies. As the butterflies in his stomach stirs from long ago memories, he blushes. The heck I am thinking in the middle of the day. Summer heat can make one delusional. "It's hard." Without opening his eyes, he tries to calm the blazing fire inside down when suddenly his head is pressed back so hard, the neck gives a crack. 

"Ouch...what the hell..." he shouts angrily and flings open his eyes. Only to meet with a handsome face, smiling down on him. "What's hard, lil Mo?" He Tian asks as Mo stares at him dumbfounded. Letting go of his head, He Tian backs away, giving Mo space to let out his usual tantrum. True enough, Mo gets up massaging his neck and starts yelling. "The fuck you want, bastard? Trying to kill me after not appearing for months?" Mo feels so angry, veins are popping n his forehead but at the same time, there is slight relief and nervousness mixed inside. He Tian is dressed in white shirt and black leather pants with a long black coat over which just makes no sense in this kind of hot weather.

Beats of sweat cling on his forehead, his hair is bit longer now, reaching his eyes. Mo observes the other man who comfortably put his sunglasses on the table and smiles at him with his wicked smirk. "Do you miss me, lil Mo?" Mo swallows as He Tian takes off the coat in intentionally provocative way as to tease him. "What...Why would I? It was quiet and nice without you around." He folds his arms across his chest and averts his eyes. Although he knows he is lying, He Tian doesn't find the answer pleasing. Closing their distance in one stride, he grabs Mo by his waist. 

"Not very nice, lil Mo. Even I get hurt you know." Mo after spending over a decade together no longer surprised by his actions but still it is enough to make his heart skips a beat. "I missed you. Terribly. Especially at nights...' he whispers into his ears, makes Mo instantly turns tomato. "You jerk...there are people..." he pushes him and looks around urgently. "Nobody here....let me enjoy a little..." He Tian leans in for a kiss but only meets with Mo's palm. "Enjoy, my ass. You think you can just stroll in when you are bored and I am going to lay myself open for you? How many months do you think you disappear?" His voice is shaking, whether from anger or from frustration he doesn't know. 

He Tian looks at him, almost close to crying and somehow he feels pleased. My adorable Mo. Satisfied by himself, he becomes soft toward him. "Yes yes. I am very sorry. It's my bad. Work took so long to finish but I managed to settle fast and came back." Still hugging Mo at his waist, he presses their bodies together. Mo knows he was out of country and the business he speaks of will be nothing other than his family's work. Judging from his attire, he knows there's no lies in his words but he can't help, want to beat him till all his frustrations are gone. But like hell he gonna act like a love sick girl

. Clearing his throat, he put on indifferent face. "Whatever. You have answer for everything, I am not gonna waste my breath on you." Pushing He Tian's hand, he heads toward to café. "Don't be mad, Lil Mo. I come bearing gifts. I went through so much trouble to get my hand on it." He Tian said, his lips doesn't stop smiling. "I don't want your trinkets. Keep them yourselves, jerk." Mo growls and throws the cloth at him before disappearing into the café. He Tian catches the cloth mid air and put it on the table. He fishes a square black box out of his coat. The velvet lined box feels heavy in his hand. "But pretty sure you will like this one, Momo." He said, his face serious as he plays with the box. 

"You better..." a thousand thoughts and emotions fly rampant inside his head, he feels a bit nauseous and nervous inside. "If you are not coming in, you can starve..." Mo's shout wakes him from his thoughts and shoving the box back into the coat, throw it over his shoulder, he then rushes inside. " I am coming. Not gonna miss lil Mo's meal..." "Make it omelet." "Go die." 

Outside, the breezes fly pass the courtyard, making the wind chime let out sweet melancholic tunes. Cicadas continue their songs, not giving a care to the noises from the café. Summer is here.. Riding on the heat, the love blooms and grows...It mirage burns for a moment but last a life time

And whathappen with the box? That's story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading. If u like it do leave me cmts. Also u can find more works on my wattpad @ero_Rayne i am more active there
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
